


Stolen Futures

by SouthForWinter



Series: EC Week 2021 [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: EC Week 2021, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 17:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthForWinter/pseuds/SouthForWinter
Summary: For EC Week 2021. Day Five: David Has the Lion Tattoo
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Prince Charming | David Nolan
Series: EC Week 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207400
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Stolen Futures

**Author's Note:**

> I may add more to this, but for now I'm marking it complete.

“The prince is here to see you, Your Majesty.”

“The prince? What prince?” Regina turned to give her father a look of confusion. She hadn’t called for anyone, and she wasn’t expecting any visitors.

“Prince James, your highness.” He shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. “Snow White’s prince.”

She raised an eyebrow and then tilted her head in interest. “He came here of his own free will?”

“It would appear.”

“Alright.” She straightened, smoothing a hand down her front. “You may send him in.”

A minute later, she watched with interest as he was escorted in, glaring at the guards who followed him to stand at the entrance. She dismissed them and her father. 

“To what do I owe this unexpected displeasure, James?”

“It’s David,” he bit out.

“Right, right, the shepherd pretender.  _ Why _ are you here?”

“To make a deal so that you will leave Snow be.”

“I doubt you have anything worth that,” she laughed with a raised brow. She was definitely intrigued.

“Your mother says differently.” 

Her demeanor darkened instantly, thinking of her mother’s surprise visit to Daniel’s grave. “My mother?”

“At least, a woman who  _ says _ she’s your mother. Though I don’t know who would claim such a thing if it weren’t true.”

“I’d move on if you wish to live to tell me what you’re talking about.”

“She told me I possessed something that held significant value to you.”

“Well? What is it?!” she demanded, growing impatient.

She furrowed her brows when he removed his cloak and then his sword and scabbard. She was about to order him to spit it out when he rolled up his sleeve and her breath caught in her throat. 

“That’s...you’re…” she struggled for words, but it felt like all the air had been sucked out of the room at the sight of the tattoo on his forearm. “No.”

“Your mother introduced me to a former fairy who told me quite the tale. After hearing it, Cora told me that if I came to you willing to trade my freedom, you might grant Snow hers.”

Regina grew dizzy and managed to find her way to the chaise, sitting back on it with force as her legs stopped working properly.

“It  _ can’t _ be true,” she said. How was it possible that Snow had somehow stolen another piece of her story for herself, without even knowing?

“How much did that Tinkerbell  _ gnat _ tell you?” she growled, temper flaring at the idea that she’d been laid so bare for an enemy.

“That had you chosen to get a drink on a certain night several years ago, we’d all be living very different lives.”

Tears of fury burned in her eyes. “And how much did you tell Snow?” she wondered in a low and threatening tone.

“She knows nothing of this,” he said, rolling his sleeve back down. “I found it too absurd to share.”

“If you swear you won’t breathe a word of this to her or anyone else  _ ever _ , I’ll let you leave here alive.”

“What of the deal your mother spoke of? If I choose to stay to save Snow?”

“It’s not up to you! Or my mother!” she said furiously, finding the strength to stand again and doing so suddenly. “She never should have made you such a foolish promise. As if I would trade a shepherd for my revenge.”

“But it is true?” he wondered with a sort of morbid curiosity. 

He only received her glare in return.

“Leave now,” she ordered. 

He was stuck for a moment, trying to sort through all his thoughts, but she lost her patience. “Before I change my mind and kill you where you stand!” she threatened, fresh tears of anger escaping.

He scooped up his belongings, wisely skipping putting them on and hurried out of the room. 

The doors shut behind him and he heard the sounds of glass breaking and a rage filled scream that turned into a wail, and then stopped completely as if she’d magically sealed the room.

He gave the doors one last glance before he left the palace.


End file.
